dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Jeff Limbacht (Classic Gerosha)
Jeffery Earl Limbacht / Jeff the Invisible is a minor character in The Gerosha Chronicles of Dozerfleet Comics. He occurs as a lesser villain affiliated with the Hebbleskin Gang in the 2007 Ciem webcomic, and has had no appearances before or since. Powers, weaknesses, and equipment Being invisible, Jeff is not bothered much at the prospect of getting around naked. He does occasionally wear his standard-issue black trenchcoat, however. He also sometimes uses a cowboy hat. His primary use for his clothes is not usually to wear them, however. It's to create even more confusion as to his whereabouts. His one major weakness is any set of goggles capable of detecting his heat signature - or better capturing the light waves that are bent around him. This means that night vision and infra-red goggles pose a threat to him. He also has to watch his step, as he can track puddles with his feet. Unlike the Gray Champion, he is unable to make other objects he touches either invisible or intangible. This makes his invisibility at times more of a liability than anything else. Character bio Almost nothing major is known of Jeff, except for his name and his strong desire for wanting to kill Candi on a guillotine. He believes his invisibility allows him to get the jump on Emeraldon; but he underestimates how Candi's centuition allows her to stay alive. He also forgets when Emeraldon hands Candi his goggles. With the goggles on and her centuition, Candi sees him perfectly. She is able to subdue him even though he was able to take advantage of a confused Emeraldon just seconds earlier. He appears at the Stolly's Building's ruins one day while looking for a place to hide after committing a crime. Candi is there practicing her skills when the two confront each other and a fight ensues. Victory of Jeff, however, results in Candi growing overconfident when Don the Psycho chooses to fight her in the same location. Personality Jeff is a hardened criminal who is usually focused, determined, and goal-driven. His sadistic desire for Candi's head proves a blindspot, as well as his pride at the thought that he might defeat Emeraldon. The only one of Arfaas' underlings that wants to defeat Candi more at that point in time is Don the Psycho. Development fights Jeff.]] In addition to being a minor villain to introduce the subplot of how Candi met Donte for the first time, Jeff was initially a way of toying around with two different custom skintones that had been downloaded from Mod The Sims. One of these was a skintone by username Bink13y, and it allowed for characters to make Sims that were truly invisible. The other created a semitransparent "Soap Bubble Man," which made a perfect night vision double for the truly invisible man Sim. Jeff's inclusion was inspired by the fact that when the Dozerfleet founder was working on chapter 2 of Ciem in February of 2007, he was also watching the Hollow Man film series for Philosophy 216 class. Hollow Man 2 in particular proved inspirational on that front, to the point of becoming a paper for class. Nearly everything else about him was a case of testing out custom downloads to determine their usefulness. Successful tests were immediately implemented into chapter 2's plot, even when they made little sense together as a whole. See also * ''Ciem'' (webomic) * Don the Psycho External links * Scrapped Gerosha ideas gallery at DeviantArt Category: Ciem 1 characters Category: Hebbleskin Gang Category:Characters